


No One Lives Forever

by shortyy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Death, F/M, Niall Dies, Niall Has Cancer, kind of cried a little writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortyy/pseuds/shortyy





	No One Lives Forever

I slowly walk around the room, OUR room. I can't believe he's gone now. I still need him, why is he gone now? I still have to organize the funeral for next week.

I start to change into some of his old joggers and t-shirt, trying to get out of these clothes I had to wear to a memorial some fans held in the city, and realize the clothes still smell of him, his natural smell along with his cologne, mixed to the perfection, still lingers on his clothes.

We had found out Niall was suffering from an incurable case of cancer, one that was very rare, so almost no research on it had been made, and no cure for it existed.

When the doctor told us this, I couldn't believe it, Niall had from 2 months to a year of living left with treatment that would not work very good, though he denied any treatment, the doctors then gave him 6 months at the most to live.

I never could understand the reason for him to deny having any treatment for his cancer, though he kept on telling me if he was going to die, he would do it in peace and at home where he belonged, with me, his wife, and without a ounce of radiation in his body,

Although young at 26 and me at 22, we had eternal love for each other, passion and love were always there. We never got pass the honeymoon stage of the relationship many said, but it was wonderful.

The last few months had been terrible. Niall had over passed those six months and was now into a year and a half of living after being told that he wouldn't make it pass six months, he was a true fighter.

I go to open the bedside drawer when I see on top of everything a envelope, a sea foam blue-green envelope with my name in silver in Niall's handwriting.

Shakily, my hands slowly reach for the envelope, scared at what it might be that is written inside this letter he's left me.

I slowly peal it open and take in a shaky breath as I start to read probably the last words he ever wrote.

"To the love of my life, the one I spent my life with on this world,

By the time you read this letter, I will be dead. I wrote this to you during my last days. I can literally feel the life slowly be sucked away from my body more and more each day, and have decided that before I part, I have to write to you.Beautiful, I can't leave you alone without some last thoughts to you.

Babe, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, all my life, and I'm glad that it's me who's leaving and not you, you're too good to have any suffering in your life, without you, this world would be cruel and dark and there would be no reason to live for anyone that had the pleasure of making your acquaintance.

Baby, no one lives forever, not even me, though I thought I would stay forever young... Okay bad joke to make I get it please don't cry at that lame attempt to lift your spirits up.

No one lives forever in this world, not even having the purest of heart.

The years finish everything and everyone, tell me, what will you bring when you come to meet me? If with time, not even the tomb or the cross remains.

When all of you are saying your last goodbyes to me from this world, please don't cry for me, because no one lives forever, no one returns from that deep slumber I have sadly fallen into.

You will suffer, and you will cry while you get used to the loss, but eventually you will resign yourself when you realize you won't ever see me again in this life.

Goodbye to the ones who stay behind, everyone who is alive. I've always wanted to sing to them heh, and surprisingly I got the chance to do exactly that . Good luck and enjoy life, there's no time to cry.

Don't cry for me now that I'm dead, now that I'm gone forever cry for the ones left behind, everyone that is still alive, if you can help them get pass the grief.

I love you and my friends and family and the fans, and I wish you all the best now that I'm gone, live your life to the fullest, as should you too love.

Reminisce all you want, but think happy thoughts about me, never be sad for my death, for now I know that I'm in a better place, free of pain.

And love, I want you to promise me that you will continue with life, your young, I don't want to see you here for another 40 plus years, live your life to the fullest, remarry, have children one day, just don't let me hold you back. I love you

With love as always, 

Niall "

I sit on the bed crying, knowing that he really is in a better place, and realizing this letter has to be read to his fans, a proper memorial should be held two days after the funeral, this letter being read privately at the funeral for Niall's closest friends and family, and the later at the memorial read publicly, for the world to hear his last words, and that is how it will be.


End file.
